


Not now but not never.

by greengoddess3



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Butt Plugs, Denial of Feelings, Friends With Benefits, From Sex to Love, M/M, Office Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Seduction, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengoddess3/pseuds/greengoddess3
Summary: Alec doesn't really do relationships, he's too busy working, too busy making dinner for his sister and too busy just being busy.That all changes when his company merges offices and a very seductive Magnus Bane is thrown his way.Yeah, his world is about to get a whole lot harder.





	Not now but not never.

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote quickly hoping to clear my writer's block from my other fics. Hope you like!
> 
> *Warning: Smut from literally the first word. Read at your own discretion.

Alec felt his entire body shake, arching his back as he raised his hips to draw the man’s cock deeper inside him. His arms began to numb, gripping his hands over the back of the bathroom stall, white hot heat burning throughout his body. The sweat gathering at his temples clung to the edges of his jaw, dripping freely as his shirt was soaked through.

‘I bet your little boyfriend doesn’t fuck you like this.’

The feel of the man’s warm breath as he panted against the shell of Alec’s ear made his painfully erect cock twitch. He inhaled sharply, thrusting his hips back, meeting the man in the middle as he fucked himself wildly on his cock.

Gritting his teeth, his eyes rolling in both annoyance and pleasure as he replied with a curt, ’Shut up and fuck me Bane.’

His deep moans echoed loudly throughout the empty bathroom as the man set a torturous pace, each thrust penetrating him deeper. The man suddenly changed his angle, hitting that sweet spot inside Alec, causing him to jerk forward as he threw his head back. It felt like they had been going at it for hours, his calfs cramping as he locked his knees, holding steady to the welcome assault on his body.

‘Fuck yes! Harder…please…yes, right there!’

The man bit into the juncture between his neck and shoulder, as he sucked ferociously against his bruising skin. The pain of the love bite mixed with the stinging of his overly stretched hole caused Alec to shudder, overcome with deep arousal.

‘What…did..I say about marking me.’ The words were gritted out, escaping Alec’s mouth between heavy breathes.

‘You fucking love it.’ The man sniggered as he viciously grabbed Alec’s erection, stroking him with a deliciously brutal force.

Yeah well, he did.

He would never admit it but he craved to be put on show by his lover, to be claimed by them, to bear evidence of their rough intercourse. This man bought out a side to Alec he had never known existed, a submissiveness that revelled in the thirst for another’s domination.

He slammed his eyes shut as he surrendered to the powerful heat that coiled deep within his loins. He had never felt such an intense power surge through his body, as if he was being dragged under by a strong magnetic force.

Bitting down on his lower lip, he moaned deeply before allowing himself to be consumed in his orgasm. His body slumped against the man, as he threw his head back against his shoulder, the bliss of his climax overtaking his thoughts.

The man continued to thrust into him, fucking him through his daze as he whimpered at the overstimulation. It only took an endless amount of strokes before the man was releasing himself deep inside Alec. He rested his lips against Alec’s neck as he emptied the last of his seed against his throbbing walls.

Alec felt the warmth of the man’s cum leaking out of his trembling hole and down his leg as the man slowly removed his softening cock.

After a moment of steadying his breathing, Alec turned to face the man, surging forward as he attacked his lips, sucking his tongue before nibbling on his bottom lip.

‘Next time it’s my turn to demolish you. You don't know what you’ve gotten yourself into, do you?’

The man roughly gripped his hips, thumbs digging into the exposed skin above his loosely dangling pants.

Raising an eyebrow the man replied, ‘Who said there’s going to be a next time?’

Alec squinted his eyes, the man’s challenging tone not lost on him as he rested his hands on the man’s toned ass, squeezing his cheeks firmly.

‘We both know I’m too irresistible for you to deny.’

Chuckling his lover wrestled himself out of Alec’s embrace, tucking himself into his pants as he smoothed out his wrinkled suit. He planted a quick kiss on Alec’s lips before strolling out of the bathroom as he threw his head back and sang, ‘Don’t think about me too much darling.’

Dropping his head against the door Alec loudly groaned. Fuck, Magnus Bane was going to be the death of him.

***

The meeting was supposed to start at 2pm, but thanks to his little rendezvous with Magnus in the office bathroom he was dangerously late. It had taken him fifteen minutes to steady himself after Magnus had sinfully ruined him on his lunch break.

Besides being one of the most beautiful men Alec had ever seen, Magnus instinctively knew how to bring Alec so quickly over the edge.Their sexual and physical compatibility was beyond anything Alec had ever experienced. One look and Alec was already coming undone before Magnus even had his hands on him.

Alec slipped through the slightly ajar door into the darkened room, nodding in apology at his boss as he took his awaiting seat. He shuffled with the agenda in front of him, training his eyes on the front of the room, before he felt the drag of a foot along his thigh under the table. Jumping slightly in his seat he lifted his eyes and was met with the piercing gaze of the man who had just royally fucked him in bathroom.

Widening his eyes, he mouthed a silent ‘stop’ to Magnus as he gripped the edges of the chair, trying to ignore the arousal building inside of him. He had no idea how his body managed to recover from the mind numbing orgasm he had just had, their was something about Magnus that he just simply couldn't resist.

Magnus winked as he shifted his gaze to the front of the room, his foot beginning to torturously stroke along Alec’s inner thigh, ghosting over his still sensitive cock.

Inhaling slowly, Alec darted his eyes around the room ensuring his colleagues were unaware of the sexual favours Magnus was giving him under the table.

He felt his body tense as the sound of the presentation video echoed around the meeting room. Body on edge, he concentrated on the sensuous rhythms of Magnus’ strokes as his breath hitched at the skill of the man before him.

How he had managed to resist this man for so long was beyond his understanding. His workplace lover was the devil himself, here purely to bring Alec eternal damnation. It took months before Magnus noticed Alec, their different office locations keeping them out of each other’s orbits. Once their companies decided to merge however, Alec knew his job was about to get a whole lot harder.

After their first meeting at the companies annual Christmas party, Alec could not stopping thinking about the gorgeous and enigmatic man. His dreams were full of glowing caramel skin, firm and bulging biceps and a beaming smile. He had watched as the man had worked his way around the room, sashaying between intoxicated bodies with a confident gleam in his eyes. Alec had hoped with everything within him that he would see the man again.

A few months later his wish was granted when Magnus strolled into their offices, taking residence in the office adjacent to Alec’s. From that day forth began their seductive game, baiting each other with flirtations and innuendoes, all confined to the walls of their work place.

They had only recently started hooking up, a year after they began working together, Alec finally giving in to Magnus’ seductions, captivated by his hunger to feel the man against him.

Coming to work had once been a function of his daily life, a way to ensure his survival in a money hungry society. However since meeting Magnus he had been overcome with a constant anticipation for his days in the office.

The light touches as they passed each other in the hallway, the groping in the lunch room, the way Magnus would stare at him hungrily from across the room. Like a moth to a flame, Alec could not deny how ridiculously drawn he was to Magnus.

Alec was startled out of his thoughts as thirty sets of annoyed and confused eyes were planted on his face. He cleared his throat, looking to the front of the room as his boss raised his eyebrow in waiting.

‘Everything alright Mr Lightwood?’

He nodded out a quick ‘yes’ before blushing profusely as he caught Magnus’ amused gaze, feeling the wetness in his briefs.

As the meeting concluded he dramatically avoided Magnus, racing out of the room as he power walked to his office, shutting the door before sinking into his chair. Chugging the glass of water on his desk, he threw his head back feeling the cool air of the air conditioner on his heated skin.

What the fuck had just happened? Sure Alec had been drawn to people before but he couldn't understand how quickly Magnus had turned him into a needy blubbering mess. Alec was never the one to chase after his lovers, always allowing them to seek him out, never quite wanting more. With Magnus however, Alec did want more. He didn't know how much or whether the man felt the same but he knew he needed this man however he could have him.

Apparently for Magnus that meant sex. Hot, quick, rough and very aggressive sex. Alec had never really had a casual sexual relationship with someone before but for some reason with Magnus it felt like so much more. Something fun, exhilarating, a break from the routine of the office environment, a deviance from a monotony he has come to believe is his life, a relationship.

Before he could ponder on that can of worms Alec was startled by the rhythmic knocking on the door, knocking which could only belong to one very annoying person. Alec sat up straight, pushing himself away from the desk slightly as Jace strolled into his office, smug look plastered on his face.

‘You’re looking very…relaxed. Daydreaming about Bane again?’

Scowling Alec threw a pen at Jace as he yelled, ‘Shut up Jace’ before leaning back against his chair, legs extended in front of him.

‘Come on man, I see the way you two look at each other. Plus you might want to fix your sex hair before you exit the bathroom after him.’

Laughing teasingly, Jace crossed his arms over his chest, eyes shining as he tormented his best friend.

Groaning Alec dropped his head, shaking it slightly as he replied, ‘I don’t know what to do.’

‘About what? You had sex, hot sex from what I could tell. Did you not want that?’

‘Yes!..no..I don't know…ughhhh.’ Closing his eyes, Alec focused on his breaths as he attempted to calm his rapidly beating heart.

Studying Alec, Jace braced his hands on the edge of his desk as he leant forward towards him, ’You’re falling for him aren’t you?’

‘What? No!’ Alec stammered out, avoiding Jace’s questioning eyes. ‘It’s just-just sex. Magnus could never want me like that.’

Sighing Jace shook his head, straightening his body as he turned to leave, ‘Yeah yeah whatever you say bro, see you tonight.’

Alec blankly stared at the door as Jace closed it firmly behind him, clutching his chest as his pulse raced beneath his skin.

There was no way Magnus could see him as anything more than a fuck buddy, someone to take the edge off the long working hours, someone to satiate his primal desires. The man was an enigma, the way he carried himself with sophistication, his exuberant nature captivated the eyes of many. Why would someone so vibrant want someone as dull and boring as Alec?

Settling into his chair, Alec turned on his Macbook and started sorting through his emails. He pushed all thoughts of Magnus aside promising himself that from now on he wouldn't allow himself to be so affected by the intoxicating man.

One could only try.

***

After a month of their intense sexual escapades, they had agreed to transform their relationship into a more regular thing. They hardly spoke outside of their intimate dalliance, the mystery of their affair adding to their mutual desires. It was purely physical, their bodies always gravitating towards each other, hungry to touch, to feel, to consume.

Magnus had sucked, ridden and fucked Alec on every possible surface and in every possible private location within the offices. They had been like two horny teenagers, always needing their hands to be on each other, so easily aroused by each other’s presence.

Alec had to have a special lock installed on his office door, Jace almost walking in on Magnus down on his knees as he sucked Alec’s soul right out of his body. The fear of being caught too risky for Alec but for Magnus it was like an aphrodisiac. Giving him motivation to ruin Alec as quickly and severely as possible.

On occasion Alec managed to catch Magnus off guard, hiding under his desk and blowing him whilst he spoke to his assistant or leaving him needing and waiting as he brought him to the edge of his climax before stopping. It only drove the hunger and desire in Magnus to overtake his senses, as he mercilessly took his revenge and punished Alec tenfold.

It seemed like today was that day, licks of pleasure jolting up Alec’s spine as he sat stiffly in the lunch room, trying not to shift the butt plug Magnus had thrust into him this morning.

The man had barged into his office before he had even sat down, eyes hungry with lust and rage as he bent Alec over his desk and thrust his lubed finger inside him, taking his time to explore his ass. He bit at Alec’s ear, promising him he would pay him back for trying to torture him with his sexiness the day before.

Magnus had Alec moaning against the desk, fingers flicking against his prostate as he scissored him open before he felt himself filled and held open by the toy. Kissing him on the neck he whispered ‘see you soon, don’t you dare cum without me’, against his skin before slapping Alec on the ass as he made a quick escape.

What Alec didn't know however that this was no regular sex toy, rather it’s power laid in the hands of the very sexually vindictive man.

As he raised his sandwich to his mouth his whole body seized, dropping his lunch as he felt the gentle vibrations against his walls. Looking around the room, he checked to see if anyone had noticed his erratic behaviour, eyes landing on Magnus as he stood by the coffee machine smirking.

His view was blocked when Jace stepped in front of him, taking the seat across from him as he blinked rapidly.

‘You gonna eat that sandwich? Cause it looks so good.’ Reaching across the table Jace extended his hand to grab Alec’s lunch. With quick reflexes, Alec firmly grabbed his wrist, stabilising himself as the vibrations picked up in speed. He gritted his teeth together, glaring into Jace’s eyes, fighting against his body as it was consumed by the delicious heat pulsating inside him.

‘Woah there, you feeling okay? What’s up with the death grip?’

Alec’s eyes darted around Jace, glaring at Magnus as he waved mockingly, blowing him a dramatic kiss in the air.

Sweat making his shirt cling to his back, he knew he needed to get out of there before he exploded. Alec grimaced, relaxing his hold on Jace before pushing his lunch towards him and standing up quickly.

‘Here, take it. I gotta go.’

He raced out the door and towards the rarely used bathroom, breath heaving as he closed the door on the familiar last stall. He whipped his excruciatingly hard erection out of his pants, stroking along his shaft viciously as he chased his release.

His mind was filled with Magnus’ perfectly curved pink cock as he imagined it deep inside him, fucking him over and over until he no longer could take anymore.

Suddenly the door swung open, Alec’s pulse galloping as Magnus grinned in triumph.

‘I hope you learnt your lesson.’

Alec felt the vibrations against his hole cease, as he surged forward, grabbing Magnus by the lapels of his jacket and thrusting his tongue into his mouth. He spun him around, throwing him onto the closed toilet seat as he sunk to his knees to unzip Magnus’ painfully tight pants.

He could not deny how sexy Magnus looked dressed in formal attire, the way his toned body stretched the rigid fabric, begging to be free. Alec wouldn't act like it hadn't been one of the man images he had jerked off to when he had first met Magnus.

He released Magnus’ delectable cock as he lowered his mouth down, licking up his shaft whilst he hungrily sucked him. Usually he was happy to give Magnus whatever he needed to feel satiated but right now, he needed to take, to draw them both to the edge of control and show Magnus his need for him. He felt the tip of Magnus’ cock on the back of his throat, moaning loudly, the vibrations causing Magnus to thrust deeper, tightly gripping onto his hair.

‘Fuuucckkk. Al-ec.’

Alec held Magnus down by his hips, stopping him from thrusting further as he bobbed his head viciously, eyes rolling as he tasted the man’s precum. There was something about Magnus’ scent, something about the taste of Magnus that drove Alec absolutely wild. Raising his head, Alec released Magnus’ cock with a load pop as he stood, kicking off his shoes and stepping out of his pants.

He stood over Magnus’ crotch, reaching behind himself to remove the plug before slowly seating himself on Magnus’ thick cock. Resting his head on Magnus’ he allowed himself to adjust to the size, interlocking his hands with the man as he drew himself up before impaling himself on his cock.

Magnus let out a luscious moan, the sound vibrating throughout Alec’s body as he moved his lips to attack the man’s neck.

Sucking on Magnus’ pulse point, he rocked his hips back and forth, setting a punishing pace as the most obscene and vulgar noise Alec had ever heard escaped from Magnus’ mouth. Seeing the man come undone, begging and whimpering beneath him ignited a blazing ferocity within Alec. He unwound his hands from Magnus’ tight grip, ripping open his shirt, the cool air causing the man to arch his back. He teased his nipples with his tongue and fingers, knowing how sensitive Magnus was, causing him to shiver at the contact.

Alec adjusted himself slightly as Magnus’ cock hammered directly into his prostate, his cock leaking and bouncing heavily against Magnus’ abs.

‘Fuck Alec, I’m close, fuck, don’t stop.’ Magnus’ whined as he threw his hands against the walls for stability, surrendering to Alec’s torment on his body.

He felt Magnus’ cock pulsating against his walls, as he let out a deep cry of Alec’s name, emptying robes of cum into Alec before clasping against his chest. The man’s cries brought Alec over the edge as his cum surged out of his cock, wildly painting Magnus’ stomach and chin with a generous amount of his semen.

Alec gripped Magnus’ chin between his hand, tilting his head up he licked at his cum on the man’s face, pushing his tongue into his mouth so that he could taste him too.

Swallowing Magnus’ moans, Alec pulled himself off of Magnus’ cock, admiring how beautiful Magnus looked, fucked out and too exhausted to move. His neck was littered with hickies, lips swollen and moist, chest heaving as cum dripped down to his waist. Alec committed the image to memory, storing it away for when Magnus wasn’t around and he needed something to jerk off to.

He was completely gone for this man and he didn't know if he ever wanted it to end.

***

A couple of weeks passed and Alec couldn't deny how totally consumed he was by their dalliance. He couldn’t concentrate properly, couldn't go about his day to day without something reminding him of Magnus. At work all he did was look for Magnus, at home all he could think about was Magnus. He was completely preoccupied and intoxicated by the breathtaking man.

It was one Friday morning when Alec noticed a sudden change in his lover. The man was recoiling away from Alec, no longer eager to engage in their regular public ‘foreplay’. Alec put it down to Magnus having a bad day at work but when his behaviour became a regular occurrence, Alec began to worry that he had done something wrong.

Magnus had started to avoid him in the work place, ignoring his lustful gazes, making him crave the man with a fierceness Alec never knew he possessed. The man knew what it did to Alec, knew how needy and reckless he became when he couldn't resist him anymore, making him beg and plead to be satiated by the man’s cock.

It was strange to him, it felt like their relationship had taken a dramatic turn into a unfamiliar and unknown direction. He wondered if this all just a part of Magnus’ game or if there was something else happening that he was oblivious to. Alec wondered how their ‘relationship’ had gone from something playful to nothing more than just sex. They had promised to not delve into each other’s personal lives, remaining connected by the power of their sexual relations. Alec’s thirst for the other man proved too strong for him to ponder too long on the details of their arrangement, rather consumed by the need for their relationship to remain intact.

The days that Magnus was away from the offices Alec felt a foreign emptiness take residence in his stomach. He trudged his way through his days, burying himself in paperwork to distract himself from the foreign ache in his chest.

He didn't ignore the way his lover’s mere presence had made his heart flutter beyond control, the way he had craved to see him face even for the second, the yearning he had to feel him wrapped around him. He felt a weird tension between them but it only made him want more from the man.

He noticed the way the man would hold onto him for a bit longer after he released himself deep inside of Alec. He memorised the way his lover would slowly caress his lips with his own, exploring his mouth with his tongue, making Alec moan beyond abandon.

The mere thought of their time together made Alec feel free, his insides taking flight and for the first time in his boring life making him feel truly alive.

Honestly, what was Magnus Bane doing to him?

***

‘Alec you can’t go on like this forever.’

Shuffling on his feet as he stared into the densely packed bar, Alec sighed loudly into his phone.

‘Iz, I don’t know what else to do. He’s leaving in a week and I don’t know how I feel.’

‘You do, you always have, stop denying yourself what’s right in front of you.’

Alec tightened his grip on his phone, dipping his head as he traced the intricate cracks of the pavement.

‘I can’t have what’s right in front of me.’

Lifting his gaze, Alec spotted Magnus inside the bar as he danced, body moving seductively among the dense crowd. His lips parted slightly as his tongue darted out to moisten his lower lip, fingers twitching in apprehension.

They had never hung out outside of work but Jace had guilted him into attending Magnus’ farewell party against his will. He knew he shouldn't have come but a part of him wanted to take the risk and see where the night took him.

Izzy hummed into the phone, voice strong as she replied, ’Maybe you already do’ before the line disconnected.

Eyes still trained on Magnus, Alec slowly pocketed his phone, rubbed the back of his neck, contemplating his sister’s admission.

There was no way that he had any hold over Magnus in the same way that the man had a hold over him. He barely even spoke to Alec, spending most of his time between his work flirting with the office secretary and fucking Alec into oblivion in his office.

It didn't make sense, it never will and Alec was alright with that. He had to be alright with that.

Pulling his coat closer to his body, Alec entered the bar, he grabbed his warm beer from their shared table. Downing the rest of his drink as he patted Jace on the back as he spoke over the loud music.

‘I’ll see you later.’

Jace threw an concerned glance at Alec as he nodded, glaze lingering before turning to continue his conversation with his colleague.

Alec just stood there for a moment, eyes finding Magnus again in the crowd, feeling his heart constrict as he contemplated whether to bid his farewell to the man. Whatever they had shared had been beyond anything Alec could ever imagine but he had to accept that unfortunately this would be the end.

Shaking his head, he zipped up his coat, deciding it was better if he left with positive memories of their time together. He wasn’t that good at goodbyes, a large part of the reason why he avoided getting attached to the people that came into his life.

As he weaved his way throw the crowd and towards the exit he felt a warm hand close around his wrist, tugging him backwards.

‘Alec wait.’

Alec spun around eyes widening at the unanticipated softness on Magnus’ face. The man’s eyes momentarily searched his face, before he pulled Alec towards him, dropping his voice and pleading, ’You can’t go, not yet.’

‘Magnus, I…’ Stuttering Alec stood in shock, watching the conflict and angst raging in Magnus’ golden eyes.

‘Not here. Wait for me.’

He quickly released Alec from his grasp, grabbing his coat as he bit farewell to his colleagues. Alec felt a tightness in his stomach, concern and suspense overtaking his body as his mind raced, considering all the possible outcomes of Magnus’ intentions.

As much as he wanted to leave with Magnus he couldn't deny that he was terrified. He knew what would happen if they went home together, they were too attracted to each other to stop themselves. It didn't know if he could do this, they were deviating from the rules of their arrangement, treading into an unknown territory that Alec knew he couldn't navigate.

What if he went with Magnus and couldn't leave? Would he be able to say goodbye? It really shouldn't be this hard to part ways with the man you’ve been fucking for the past three months. It was just sex, has always been a bit of fun to take the boredom out of the working week, nothing more.

Then why did Alec’s chest tighten, his heart beat wildly against his ribcage, his breath hitch as he thought of walking away? Why did he feel a unfathomable emptiness when he imagined never seeing Magnus again?

Alec exhaled reluctantly as Magnus flashed him a weak smile before pulling him out onto the icy sidewalk. The man stood for a moment, peering down the block before turning to Alec as he nibbled on his bottom lip.

He looked at Alec questioningly, fidgeting with the rings on his fingers before hesitantly mumbling, ’Do you want to share a cab?’

Without hesitation Alec pulled him by his bicep towards him, allowing him to snuggle against his chest as he hailed a cab. He felt Magnus inhale sharply, as his hand snaked under Alec’s coat, resting on his lower back.

‘Magnus, I don’t know if I can do this.’

His eyes bore into Magnus’, trying to convey all the intense feelings he knew were there but he refused to acknowledge. Magnus studied him seriously, eyes flickering before he pulled away from Alec, opening the door of the cab as he slipped in.

The cab ride to Magnus’ house was interesting to say the least, a bizarre tension settled between them, an anticipation of what was to come. They both sat on either sides of the cab, staring out the window with their hands in their own laps. Alec frequently glanced at Magnus, attempting to figure out the sudden change in the man’s behaviour. Never had he seen Magnus so…..so vulnerable. It made Alec’s head spin thinking of all the possibilities for the man’s demeanour.

Maybe he was still processing his relocation, maybe he was sad to leave him….

No. Alec was not going to allow himself to entertain that possibility. He swallowed stiffly, shuffling in his seat, pushing all prospects to the back of his mind.

Sliding payment through the shutter to the cab driver, he slipped out of the cab, trailing behind Magnus as he took in the grandeur of Magnus’ apartment building. The elevator ride was tense to say the least, Magnus distancing himself as far away from Alec as he could.

Why was he even here? The man was clearly uncomfortable in his presence. He should just apologise and leave, take with him his dignity before he did something he would regret. He couldn't though, he had to know, had to see if Magnus was as affected by this as he was.

Consumed by the intensity of his thoughts he stunned when he was helped out of his coat and guided to the bed as Magnus sat him down and helped him take his shoes off. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, watching Magnus as he did the same before lifting his hips and allowing Magnus to rid him of his jeans.

He had never actually seen so much of Magnus’ skin exposed, their usual times together not allowing them time for such tender moments. They were much to consumed in the act of intercourse to care for the sensuality of undressing before your partner, taking your time with foreplay and preparations. Their fornications were always so quick and direct that the gentleness of Magnus hovering over him as their chest rubbed made Alec feel remarkably vulnerable.

Magnus peppered kisses along his jaw as he gyrated his hips against Alec’s, their clothed cocks brushing, causing the pleasure to lick up his spine as he arched his back. Pulling away, Magnus lifted his head as his fingers stroked along Alec’s ribs. They laid in the quietness of his apartment, gazing into each other’s eyes, a comfortable solitude residing between them.

It felt so unusual for this level of intimacy to still feel so passionate to Alec, as if their connection was so powerful that it translated beyond the physical.

Magnus traced his thumb over Alec’s lips as he placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, tracing along his face with his nose. Alec gently closed his eyes, revelling in the feel of Magnus, as he attempted to absorb every last drop of the man.

He couldn’t deny it anymore, he was going to miss Magnus more then he could ever understand. His heart ached as he thought of never having this man in his arms again, never having this level of passion and intimacy with another.

Honestly, he didn't want this with anyone else, just Magnus, only Magnus, forever and always.

Guiding their foreheads together, Magnus inhaled before whispering again Alec’s lips, ‘Please Alec, I need to feel you, one last time.’

The heaviness in Alec’s chest dissipated as his heart softened at the man’s desirous tone.

Normally Magnus took the lead, using Alec’s body as a map to journey towards his sexual oasis. Tonight however, Alec was going to repay Magnus, pouring his affection into his ever action and hope that the man could feel everything he felt for him. Every touch, every sensation, every shiver as he worshipped everything that he is.

He pushed against Magnus, flipping him onto his back before placing his hands on either side of his head, lifting his torso away from him. Staring down at Magnus, Alec moved his hips against him, their shared moans evaporating into the space between them. He felt Magnus cock begin to fill against his as he ground down, throwing his head forward in resignation.

Magnus gestured towards the bathroom, as Alec sat up collecting the lube before he knelt at the end of the bed, dragging Magnus’ briefs down his legs. He bent Magnus legs as he pushed them apart, burying himself between them, licking long strips across Magnus’ rim.

If this was the last time he was going to be with Magnus then he was going to take his time and make it count. He wanted, needed to feel as every muscle of Magnus’ body relaxed and surrendered to him, as every semblance of control was giving to him willingly.

Breath hitching, Magnus tightly gripped the sheets, legs shaking as Alec’s tongue circled his rim before pushing into his hole. He fucked his tongue into Magnus as he flattened his tongue, stretching and flicking against his walls.

Alec coated his hands in a generous amount of lube before replacing his tongue with his fingers, grabbing Magnus cock with his other hand. He fucked his fingers into Magnus’ loosened hole as he stroked his cock to full erection, licking the beads of precum as they gathered at his tip.

Alec’s cock twitched as Magnus sang his name between sharp breaths, he thrashing his head against the sheets, begging for Alec to fuck him. Magnus’ whining brought goosebumps to Alec’s skin, the beautiful sounds motivating him to truly devour his lover with a renewed lust.

Releasing Magnus, Alec shuffled out of his briefs, stroking his painfully hard cock with a mixture of lube and Magnus’ cum. He shifted his body over Magnus, before lining the tip of his cock with his hole and pushing in slowly, inch by inch.

Magnus relaxed his body, drawing Alec’s cock deeper inside him as he wrapped his legs around Alec’s back and pulled him towards his chest. The movement caused Alec to still, taking in the intimacy of being buried deep inside of Magnus. In everything they had done together, he had never before felt so truly connected to the man

With eyes locked on each other, Alec moaned at the tightness of Magnus’ hole, biting his lip as he muttered, ’Fuck, Magnus. I wish you could see yourself, you are so beautiful.’

Magnus whimpered at the praise, as Alec drew himself back gently, allowing Magnus to feel every inch of his throbbing erection. He paused momentarily, the cool air hitting the heat of his warm cock, before pushing back inside of Magnus, revelling at how easily his body accepted Alec.

They kissed languidly, allowing themselves to be consumed by each other as Alec lazily fucked himself into Magnus’ overly stretched hole. It felt like an eternity that Alec had been rocking into Magnus, content to simply just be joined with the man with no rush for completion.

Alec felt a well of emotions burst in his chest, as he stared at the vulnerability in Magnus’ eyes, their bodies moving in sync as they came undone before each other. Never had they so intimately come together. Alec knew for the first time ever that he was experiencing what it meant to make love to someone.

He rubbed the water collecting at the corners of his eyes, as tears ran freely down Magnus’ cheeks, soaking the sheets beneath him. Alec’s heart broke as Magnus tenderly whispered ‘Thank you Alexander’ against his neck before curling over and allowing exhaustion to overtake his body.

Cuddling up behind Magnus, Alec snaked his arm across his stomach, lips peppering kisses at the based of Magnus’ neck. Never had Magnus called him by his full name before, never had he spoken with such honest affection. It made Alec feel limitless and free, as if here in this moment he had found his serenity.

Covering them with the blanket at the foot of the bed, Alec allowed his body to mould against Magnus’ as his eyes fluttered shut and he drifted off to sleep.

 

The next morning Alec woke to an empty bed, he tracked Magnus to the shower, allowing Magnus to tenderly fuck him one last time before they shared breakfast and he bid him farewell. As he walked away from Magnus’ apartment he felt a heaviness settle in his bones, his heart beat erratically as he thought of Magnus. The previous night, the last three months of his life would be something he would cherish forever. He could admit it now, admit that it was more than just sex, it always had been, he loved Magnus and now, now he had lost him forever.

***

It took Alec a while before he could begin to disassociate himself with the many aspects of Magnus that existed in his working life. He no longer could use the vacant bathrooms on the third floor, the site of their many rendezvous resurrecting too many painful memories for Alec to comprehend.

After accepting his feelings he admitted them to Jace who looked at him with honest sympathy. He became like a rock for Alec, helping him to distract himself so that he didn't allow himself to wallow in Magnus’ absence.

Jace had told him that he believed they were meant to be together and in time they would find their way back to each other. A belief that Alec unconsciously carried as he committed to the details of his now seemingly boring life.

Magnus had been like an inferno, blazing his way into his life and incinerating him in his departure. He knew he would always carry the burns inflicted by their ephemeral romance, scars that would fade with time but would always remind him of the man that had changed him forever.

He had felt so proud of who he was, so confident in his being, so comfortable in his sexual nature. He was always ashamed of the person he was, internally fearful of the rejection of his peers because of his sexual orientation and desires.

Magnus had been the one to make him feel fearless, encouraging him to live his life courageously and without the need for another’s acceptance. He made him feel desired, as if he was meant for something or someone, as if he was meant to be free.

Their annual company Christmas party was tonight and he was dreading going, knowing that it would only serve as a reminder of the beginning of Magnus Bane’s presence in his life.

Jace had dragged him along, with a glint in his eyes telling him he needed to live a little and that he never knew what or who could happen. Alec had eyed him suspiciously as he shrugged his shoulders, a mischievous smirked spreading across his face.

The company had hired a large rooftop covered courtyard, fairy lights hung from vines that wrapped along the walls, illuminating the space in a beautiful glow. He smiled as he felt the warmth of the light hit his clothes, glimmering against the veins of his wrist.

Studying his hands he felt a warm body lean against him, breath catching as he locked eyes with his companion.

‘Magnus.’ His voice shook as he gasped the name out of his mouth, his heart thumping loudly against his chest.

His mind span as he thought of the words to describe how he was feeling, taking in the kindness of Magnus’ eyes as he smiled gently at Alec.

‘Hey Alec.’

Magnus squeezed Alec’s bicep tenderly as they stood, eyes locked, speaking an array of silent emotions through their gazes.

‘What-what are you doing here?’

Chuckling Magnus shook his head fondly before replying, ‘I left the state, not the company Alec. Honestly? I’d never miss a good party. Plus I suppose I’m home now, they ah decided to close the offices in Florida.’

Alec didn't miss the way Magnus’ voice dipped, a million questions emanating from his tone.

‘Oh, so you're back then? At work?’

‘Um yeah. I hope that’s okay.’ Biting his lip awkwardly, Magnus’ eyes darted around the room, avoiding Alec’s gaze.

‘What? Magnus, of course that’s okay. I’m happy you're back. Ecstatic actually.’

Alec rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, a sudden shyness overtaking him at his honest admission.

‘Oh? Really? I just thought…maybe that…okay that’s good then.’ Magnus mumbled, stuttering as he shifted lightly on his feet.

Alec noticed the unusual nervousness in his demeanour, the normally confident man overwhelmed by a certain timidness that Alec couldn't place.

Taking a deep breath Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand, interlocking their fingers as he rubbed his thumb across Magnus’ knuckles. He stuttered as he spoke, hoping that the many months of pining over Magnus had all not been in vain.

Taking a deep breath Alec paused before announcing, ’Magnus, I was wondering, if you maybe, I don’t know, you want to….go on a date with me?’

His chest filled with warmth watching the man nod as he grinned enthusiastically, raising their joined hands to place a tender kiss on Alec’s wrist.

‘Of course, there is nothing more that I want.’

Alec raised his free hand, cupping Magnus jaw as he smoothed his thumb along his cheek before placing a tender kiss on the man’s lips. Magnus blushed ferociously, dipping his head in embarrassment as he coyly chuckled.

‘How about right now? The diner near my house is still open and they make the best waffles this side of Brooklyn.’

Magnus grinned as he breathed out a ‘yeah’ as Alec took his hand, leading him out of the party.

***  
Waking up to a fully clothed Magnus sleeping tenderly against his chest brought the greatest of bliss to Alec’s heart. He watched Magnus’ soft lips part as his fluffy hair hung loosely across his face. The man was beyond beautiful. Alec was enraptured by his adorableness hoping this would not be the last time he would wake up to this enchanting man.

They had spent the night enjoying each other’s company, talking and sharing anecdotes from the time they spent apart. Alec marvelled at Magnus’ natural charm, a certain gentleness that he exuded that juxtaposed the intensely seductive man he once knew.

He wanted to know every aspect of Magnus’ life, how he took his coffee in the morning, his favourite foods, stories of his youth, his friends and family. Alec didn’t care how slow they took things as long as at the end of the day he would fall asleep wrapped in his Magnus’ embrace.

Dragging his fingers through Magnus’ hair, Alec detected the change in Magnus’ breathing as the man raised his head, resting his chin on Alec’s chest. He squinted his eyes against the sun rays that shone brightly through the balcony door, yawning as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

‘Hey.’

Alec’s body slackened, sinking deeper into the sheets as the tenderness of Magnus’ tone vibrated against his chest.

‘Hey.’ Alec whispered, not wanting to disturb the tranquility of their shared morning.

Magnus sat up slowly, rubbing at the eyeliner that had smudged under his eyes, dragging his hands over his face. He glanced at Alec before announcing, ‘I should probably go’ as he shuffled towards the edge of the bed.

‘No!’ Alec yelled, startling the man as he froze, tired eyes widened in shock. ‘I mean, no, please don’t, not yet…stay.’ Voice lingering at the brazen request, Alec’s cheeks reddened slightly as he closed his eyes, hoping Magnus would still be there when he opened them.

He felt the bed dip next to him as a warm body sidled up next to him, peppering kisses on his clothed chest.

‘There’s nowhere I’d rather be.’

Alec leant his head back, staring at the ceiling as he slowed his breathing, smiling wildly at Magnus’ decision.

He had never felt so calm, so content to simply just exist with another, no need for meaningless chatter or to fill the silence between them. He couldn't believe how right it felt to have Magnus wrapped up in his arms, how peaceful and pleasant it could be to be in his presence.

He had seen himself be so utterly consumed by the man, his life spiralling as he craved, wanted, needed to be satiated by him. The pace of their previous dalliance, a pretence to the profound and intense feelings he had buried deep inside of himself.

Finally he could allow himself to be free, not overwhelmed by the sexual attraction they shared but rather the mutual desire to be in each other’s lives, physically, mentally and emotionally.

Kissing the top of Magnus’ head, Alec lifted himself into a seated position, pulling Magnus to lay across his lap as he bracketed Magnus' head against his arm. He stroked the outline of Magnus’ jaw, tracing his features as he smiled tenderly.

‘Magnus, I love you.’

Magnus’ eyes shone with unbridled affection as he raised his hand to cup Alec’s cheek before whispering, ‘I love you too.’

In that moment Alec realised that even though nothing lasts forever, sometimes your forever can be right in front of you.


End file.
